


Character notes

by RebelYell92



Series: Tale of Two Planes universe. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Other, all about my ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelYell92/pseuds/RebelYell92
Summary: These are the backstories to the characters in “A Tale Of Two Planes”
Series: Tale of Two Planes universe. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845016





	Character notes

An angel hiding a devil within  
Pyro  
Has been worshipped and demands to be seen as a god  
Owns 5 black leather jackets  
½ siren ½ demon  
Voice has been known to lure innocent people to their death  
Very handsome  
Has plans for world domination  
Still looking for the right partner  
Heart is frozen after being left at the altar  
Will never stop looking for the person who betrayed them  
Shapeshifter  
Might the bringer of the end of the world  
Wings appear at command  
Is a casual goth  
Listens to a lot of female fronted rock bands and punk covers


End file.
